In some of CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) type solid state imaging devices, a CMOS device is conventionally known in which an amplifying section (hereafter, also referred to as a column amplifier) to amplify pixel signals of each of pixels arranged in a matrix form is disposed for each column. Further, in order to suppress rapid fluctuation of the output of a column amplifier, it has been also proposed to dispose in a solid state imaging device a connecting switch which makes a vertical signal line and the column amplifier non-conductive in a period during which a transfer transistor of pixels is being ON.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-278786